


Unexpected Christmas Gift

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> A weary Ianto gets an unexpected gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Christmas Gift

 

 

  
**Title:** Unexpected Christmas Gift  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto,  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A weary Ianto gets an unexpected gift.  
 **Warnings:** Fluff  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Rating:** PG

Ianto gave the foot high Christmas tree sat looking rather bedraggled and sad on the corner of the Tourist Office desk one last glance before sighing softly to himself and then closed the door, locking it behind him he headed off home.

 

The fact that it was Christmas Eve was the last thing on his mind, they had spent the day running around Cardiff trying to catch all the little sprite type aliens that the rift had spewed out earlier in the day.

 

Jack had assured them that they were mostly harmless, just born pranksters if they had the chance so it was best if they didn't get too far. What he had neglected to tell them though was how quick the little buggers were.

 

It had taken them hours to finally round them all up and get them into one of the holding cells at the hub, Jack deciding he would deal with them later and telling them they should all head home before vanishing off somewhere.

 

Ianto, although knackered had hung around hoping to spend some time alone with the Captain, even if to just share maybe a cup of coffee or a snog before heading home to bed but two hours later and there was still no sign of his lover so he made the decision to head home.

 

Unlocking his the front door of his flat Ianto walked into the darkness, flicking on the light and discarded his coat. With a small shiver in the cool air of the flat Ianto toed off his shoes before heading into the kitchen and turning on the heating, then with a yawn he made his way wearily to the bathroom.

 

Turning on the shower he left it running to heat up and moved into the living room, flicking on the main light he got a bit of a shock, first at the sight of the six foot high Christmas tree that hadn't been there this morning and then a grinning Jack sat on his sofa.

 

“You did this?” Ianto asked.

 

“No, it was the elves.” Jack chuckled, getting to his feet and encircling Ianto with his arm and placing a soft kiss to his lovers lips.

 

“Of course, I should have known.” Ianto deadpanned before breaking into a smile. “It's beautiful, but why?”

 

“Because I knew you weren't feeling as Christmassy as you wanted to be.” Jack replied. “I saw the look in your eyes when we passed that house this afternoon.”

 

“The one with the gorgeous tree in the window?” Ianto asked.

 

“Yeah, so I decided to make this place more festive.” Jack shrugged. “I knew you were too tired to even care after today.”

 

“It's gorgeous, thank you.” Ianto replied, resting his head on Jack shoulder and stifling a yawn into the collar of his coat.

 

“I'm not finished yet.” Jack told him softly. “Go and have your shower, and don't rush it.”

 

Ianto nodded against Jack's shoulder before pulling reluctantly away from his embrace.

 

“If I'm not back in fifteen minutes come and find me, I may have fallen asleep and drowned.” Ianto told him, rubbing at his eyes and walking away towards the bathroom.

 

The bathroom was now filled with steam, Ianto undressed quickly and stepped under the cascading water, within a couple of minutes he was already beginning to feel a little more vitalised.

 

*~*

 

Jack finished building the coal and log fire in the fireplace that he had abandoned when his wristband had beeped informing him that Ianto's car had finally left the hub, turning off all the lights and settling into the chair to wait for him to get home.

 

In a few minutes, with a little help from a piece of alien tech he had liberated from the archives there was a roaring fire in the fireplace. Jack turned on the tree lights and lit the various candles he had placed around the room and then dimmed the main light to barely nothing.

 

Popping to the kitchen Jack took the bottle of white wine he had left chilling in the fridge out and grabbed two wine glasses from one of the kitchen cabinets, carrying them through to the living room and placing them on the table.

 

Grabbing the DVD from the shelf that he had decided they were watching he opened the DVD players drawer and placed it inside, turning on the TV he used the remote to put it on the correct AV and left it to get to the main menu as he heard a knock on the door.

 

“I'll get it.” Jack called out, making a dash for the door and taking delivery of dinner, sending the delivery girl off with a generous tip and wishing her a Merry Christmas.

 

Jack had barely dished the Chinese food onto the plates when Ianto appeared dressed in a pair of ancient looking pyjama's and rubbing his hair with a towel.

 

“Dinner is served.” Jack told him with s flourish, shoving the last of the takeaway containers into the bin and grabbing both the plates and cutlery.

 

Ianto followed him barefoot through to the living room and gasped, feeling the warmth of the fire on his skin through his clothes he sat down on the sofa opposite next to the Captain.

 

“I didn't know what to get you for Christmas.” Jack explained. “And then after today it came to me, you do everything for us at the hub and don't even think about yourself, so tonight I get to pamper you.”

 

“It's just what I needed this evening.” Ianto told him with a small smile. “I'd have just showered and gone to bed despite being starving.”

 

“I know!” Jack grinned, pressing play on the remote. “Now eat.”

 

Settling back on the sofa with his plate of food on top if a cushion on his lap Ianto gave a happy sigh as the titles for 'Love Actually' began playing on the TV, snuggling closely against Jack as soon as they had finished eating and put their plates down.

 

Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulders, both of them losing themselves in the festive movie until Jack heard a soft snore from his lover. Glancing sidewards Jack couldn't help but smile at the sleeping Ianto curled against him.

 

Placing a small kiss to Ianto's head Jack reached for the blanket folded over the back of the sofa before carefully lowered Ianto down into a lying position on the sofa, dragging the blanket over him and then kissing him again, this time softly on the lips.”

 

Jack barely heard the words that Ianto murmured in his sleep.

 

“Love you Jack.”

 

“Love you too beautiful.” Jack whispered back and moved to settle into the armchair nearby with a huge smile in his face.  


The End.


End file.
